The Faults of Perfection
by TrainHeartnetXIII
Summary: The flawlessness of Eden was proven to be nothing more than a weapon, but when it was destroyed the war was thought to be over. Almost 4 years later Train returns to Sven & Eve's side to fight a battle against an enemy that's nothing short of perfection.
1. Introduction & Explainations

Introduction & Explanations

Hello readers! Before we step back into the story I wanted to make a few things clear that "A War I Did Not Start and Could Not End" didn't cover in its ending.

-WARNING: This is the sequel to my previous Black Cat fanfic "A War I Did Not Start and Could Not End". If you haven't read that then you may not want to read this just yet and head back to the prequel.

-I know the original first chapter for this story got some really nice reviews (thank you by the way!), but I decided to go in a slightly different direction. There will be a similar reunion with Train and Sven, but for now I need to connect this story with its prequel.

-First and foremost the war is over. Chronos is attempting to rebuild itself after losing so many members to Mason. Those members are: Jenos Hazard, Emilio Lowe, Kranz Maduke, Baldorias S. Fanghini, and of course Mason Ordrossa. (If you aren't familiar with these names this site will help you out: .org/wiki/List_of_Black_Cat_characters#Chronos )

-Sven Vollfied and Eve are still living together as sweepers in an island town known as Broquet Island.

-Train Heartnet, aka the Black Cat, has left both Sven and Eve to live on his own. He now lives in the large city of Kaian City.

-The Apostles of the Stars have been disbanded. Its members are either dead or scattered around the world in hiding from authorities and sweepers.

-Creed Diskenth is dead.


	2. Chapter 1 A Cat's Misery

A Cat's Misery

"_We have to get you out of here." I said as I pulled him hard against me, the floor shaking beneath us as Eden rumbled again._

_"No, Train," He whispered against my neck as his hand rose and pulled my face away so that we were looking at one another. "You have to get yourself out of here."_

_"I can't leave you," I shook my head pathetically. "You'll be fine; we just have to get help."_

_He smiled calmly as his fingers stroked the side of my face._

_"You're too weak, Train," He said softly as he studied my eyes. "I've made you weak."_

_"No," I shook my head. "I just can't leave without you. I need you with me."_

_"I never thought I'd hear you say that," He laughed quietly before wincing at the pain it caused him. "But I could never live with myself if I knew I was the reason you died."_

_"Dammit, Creed," I yelled, feeling like myself again. "What if I want you to be the reason I die?"_

_Silence fell around us as he stared up at me with a bewildered expression._

_"What are you saying, Train?" He asked slowly._

_I turned and looked away from him, trying to hide my tears…trying to hide everything._

_"Just," I took in a deep breath. "Just let me save you."_

_"You already have," He took hold of my face and looked up at me with strong eyes. "Now it's time I saved you."_

_I shook my head as tears fell down my face, my strength gone as I realized what I was facing. I was losing him and for once there was nothing I could do about it._

_"You'll be fine without me," He replied calmly. "You always have been."_

_"No." I shook my head pathetically._

_"Promise me you'll keep on living?" He asked suddenly. "Promise me."_

_I shook my head again, tears falling._

_"Promise me." He urged and I could tell he needed to hear it._

_"I…" I took in a deep breath, repressing a sob. "I promise."_

I screamed as I flew up from my pillow in the middle of the night. I couldn't slow my heart as my chest heaved, images from a past not so long ago running rampant through my mind.

I ran my fingers through my sweaty hair as I stared forward into the darkness of night. My heart raced as fast as my mind, making sleep something of the past.

This night was like so many other nights. Screams, whimpers and thrashing. It was all so natural now, as if it were something I had always done ever since I was a small child. This was my life now, but the problem was I had to make it through it alone.

I gazed around the empty room as my eyes adjusted to the dark space. A chair sat in the far corner of the room with my blue jacket hanging over the back. Hades sat in its holster on a small desk that was shoved in the opposite corner. A small closet took up one of the walls, its flimsy doors closed, concealing what little possessions I owned.

I sighed as I stared down at the sheets covering my legs. I was so alone here, and at times it was how I wanted it to be. Yet part of me missed the life I had once lived-the life before Creed had left me.

I threw the covers back and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, my toes brushing across the cold wood floor. I stood slowly, my body feeling weak and unstable as I shuffled across the room and opened the door.

"I should really go to sleep." I muttered to myself as I rubbed at my tired eyes.

The small apartment I now rented was almost identical to the one I had lived in while I was a member of Chronos. It was small and barren, only the necessities decorated the boring walls and floor.

I stood at the sink and leaned hard against the counter, my eyes focused out the small window to the moon that hung low.

For an instant I was back in the room I had been locked away in at Creed's mansion. The window was there with the bay seat and the easy access to the roof. The bed lay in the center, both ominous and welcoming. So many things had happened there and now I wanted them all back no matter what.

I had hated him once. I had wished him dead, but now all I wanted was for him to be standing in front of me as he once had. I wanted him to say my name again, to hold me again, to even hurt me again. I didn't matter what he did as long as he was here with me…like before.

"Creed," I almost whispered as I stared up at the night sky. "I still miss you."

I felt tears burn in my eyes as I blinked quickly, refusing to let them fall. I had been like this for over a year now, unstable and unable to cope. Creed was gone, I knew and accepted that, but it hurt all the same.

I had tried so hard to return with Sven and Eve after the battle at Eden had ended. I had come home, I had tried to adjust and I had fallen apart. They had had no idea how to help me. It was impossible for them to understand the loss I was feeling, it was almost impossible for even me to understand.

I stood now alone and lost. I stood with an empty space beside me that should be filled but would remain empty forever. I had been a part of something once. I had been needed and held onto by someone who couldn't live without me. I knew Sven and Eve cared, I understood that, but it wasn't the same.

I sighed as the moon etched itself into my memory just as that day had. I would stand here alone for the rest of my life. I would rot away in this pathetic apartment and wish it had never ended this way. I would live a life I was embarrassed to live and that was how it would be. I was no longer the Train Heartnet I had once been, and it seemed I never would be.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dear Readers!

I'm baaaaaack! I hope you enjoyed the first installment of the sequel to "A War I Did Not Start and Could Not End". I simply couldn't stop writing for this storyline and decided a sequel must be written!

I'm excited to get going on this part of the story. It's going to be very different than the first half; especially since I have a lot less characters to work with (I killed off some…oops).

There will be characters you recognize from the last story. Of course Sven and Eve will enter the story in time as well as a couple of characters you might not be expecting to see.

Originally the story was rated T, but now I've decided to bump it up to M for both language and romance. I plan to update soon, so keep an eye out for that! I'm totally looking forward to reading your reviews and hearing you advice. You were all so helpful to me last time and I'm hoping you will be this time around too. I need you guys!

Well, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon!

Ciao!

Train X3


	3. Chapter 3 Flashback

Flashback

"Train?" I entered the room slowly before shutting the door. "Are you okay?"

No response. I didn't really expect one. I crossed the room in silence, approaching the still form on the bed in front of me.

He lay quietly with his back facing me, his arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and his eyes trained, unblinking on the wall. He had been like this for over two weeks, ever since our return from the battle at Eden.

"Train?" I leaned down and shook his shoulder, feeling how thin he had begun to get. "I brought you your lunch."

He remained silent as I set the tray down on the bedside table.

"Train, you have to eat something," I encouraged as I sat down beside him and tried to get a look at his face. "You've barely eaten in the last two weeks."

"I'm not hungry." He broke the silence between us with the barely audible words.

"Hungry or not you need to eat," I urged. "C'mon, for my sake?"

"Just leave it," He muttered. "I'll eat it later."

I knew it was a lie. I had brought in trays of food day after day only to remove them, untouched several hours later. He wasn't eating and it seemed he was perfectly happy with starving to death.

"I know you miss him." I spoke suddenly, taking myself by surprise.

He blinked. My only response.

"I know you miss him, but you've got to keep on living," I continued. "It's what he would want."

"I don't care." He muttered back, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

"You do care, Train," I replied. "I know you do."

"I promised him I'd get out of Eden and I did," He snapped back. "But I'm not in Eden anymore, am I?"

"If you want to lie here and die I can't stop you," I shot back. "But don't use Creed as an excuse."

I stood up quickly and left the room, shutting the door loudly behind me.

It was hard for me to see him like this and even harder to hear that he didn't care if he died. This wasn't the Train I knew. He was usually such a happy-go-lucky person with determination that no one could destroy. He wasn't the type to just lie down and die when something bad happened. He had experienced so much loss in his short life, but it seemed this might be the one to send him over the edge.

I made my way into the living room where Eve sat in a large armchair, a book spread across her folded legs.

"He's still not eating." She said as if I didn't know.

"No," I shook my head. "And he's losing weight because of it."

"He'll get sick if he doesn't eat." She replied, lifting her book so that I could see it was a piece on medical conditions.

"He'll _die _if he doesn't eat," I corrected her. "But right now he doesn't seem to care."

"He doesn't care if he dies?" She asked, sounding confused.

"No," I shook my head. "Losing Creed broke something inside him. I just wish I knew what it was."

* * *

Okay, okay, I know it took me a REALLY REALLY (and I mean REALLY) long time to update this story…and I'm sorry. I have a new job now and that's sort of sucked the energy out of my not to mention my social life. However, that's no excuse. I found it hard to really concentrate on a good direction to send the story, and when I get like that I can't write if I want it to be worth anything.

ANYWAYS, I wanted to explain something quickly. As you can tell this chapter isn't from Train's point of view, which you're generally used to. Something I've decided to do for this story is to keep it in first person but to change it from person to person depending on the chapter. I won't switch views in the middle of a chapter, that'd just get confusing, but one chapter may be from Train's point of view when the next is from Sven's, Eve's, etc. This one is obviously Sven, it's also a flashback that takes place between the end of "A War I Did Not Start & Could Not End" and the first chapter of this one. So, does that make sense? I feel like I'm rambling, which generally means barely anyone understands my gibberish haha.

Alrighty then, I'm off to write the next chapter, which I plan to post before I head to bed tonight! I'm hoping to update more often from here on out, because I've gotten used to the swing of things job-wise and can make time for writing (cause I love you guys :] )

Ciao!

Train X3


	4. Chapter 4 A Cat's Deluge

A Cat's Deluge

I stood at the edge of my apartment's small balcony and stared down at the dismal-looking city below. Rain pelted me like small rocks, the pain shooting through my nerves but never really reaching my brain.

My fingers tightened their grip around the cold railing as the rain soaked my hair and clothes. I felt like part of me had gone insane in the past few months, my mind taking a trip I hadn't been invited on.

_"Where are you going?" _Sven had asked, his look concerned.

I hadn't had an answer. Part of me truly didn't know, the other part didn't want him to know so he couldn't follow me. This was part of my pathetic plan to cut myself off from the rest of the world.

Yes…I knew it was pathetic. I knew I had sunken down into a hole I had dug myself. It wasn't so deep that I couldn't crawl back out; I had just decided to "accidentally" forget my ladder.

I had turned to everything I had never known before. Alcohol, drugs, sex, money…none of it had helped. The drugs had made me an even sadder case than I already was, and the alcohol did nothing but make me a prolonged date with the toilet.

The sex was pathetic, as I had expected it would be. It was obvious to me now that only one person held that part of my heart and mind and he wasn't coming around anytime soon.

Money, on the other hand had held my emotions at bay for a little longer. I now lived on my own in a place far remote from where my new emotions had sprouted from. I had a car, several belongings I didn't really need, but most of all I had freedom.

The problem was it wasn't the RIGHT kind of freedom. It wasn't the kind of freedom that allowed me to go where I wanted and to see the people I needed. Nothing would return that to me now…I felt emotionally grounded and not in a positive kind of way.

I jumped a little as I felt my cell phone vibrate to life in my jeans pocket, shaking my mind out of its numb state.

I retrieved it and stared at the glowing screen in the dismal light, a familiar name flashing black against the white background.

"SVEN"

He had called so many times now, always leaving the same message. _"Where are you? Are you okay? Please come home…"_. I had never answered and I never planned to. Not for now at least.

I watched the screen fade again as he left a message. A pang of guilt hit me in the stomach as my phone informed me that I had a rather long voicemail waiting for me if I chose to listen…which for now I didn't.

When would I finally be able to answer the phone? I had promised myself that someday I would get over this…that someday I would figure myself out and go back to the life I had once loved to lead. That day hadn't come yet…and I couldn't see it on the horizon.

"You really fucked me up," I muttered as I stared out at the rainy sky. "Why is it that whenever I think of you I want to shoot myself in the head?"

He would never answer. He was dead…he was gone, and somehow, some way I had to accept that.

Fuck accepting it. For now I had to learn how to deal.

* * *

So this is the next chapter…obviously. Now that I've pointed out the obvious I wanted to explain why I'm going to write yet another chapter tonight that will probably be just as short. Haha

As you can tell the beginning of this story has been a little slow. I feel like I need to explain where everyone is emotionally and physically, but especially emotionally. A lot happened at the end of "A War I Did Not Start & Could Not End" and I want you to know how the characters are dealing with the aftermath, especially Train.

So I'm writing little vignette's of each character and I want to get them posted quickly so I can move on to the true body of the story. So if you're bored please bare with me. This isn't going to be how the entire story goes, I promise : ]

Ciao!

Train X3


	5. Chapter 5 Reprieve

Reprieve

I stared down at my phone as I listened to the rhythmic ringing that was emanating from the speaker. It rang and rang, and it would continue to do so every time I called.

"The subscriber you have called is not available. Please leave a message at the beep or press zero for more options." The automated voice answered, winning an exasperated sigh from me.

"Hey, Train," I began, pausing for a moment before going on. "It's me…like always. I just wanted to see how you were or where you were. I wish I knew what I could do to help you…I'm worried you're out there on your own with no one to talk to. Sometimes I think that's what you want, but you've got to know that isn't what you need. Give me a call sometime; I really want to talk to you. Eve and I miss you. Bye."

I hung up the phone with yet another sigh. This had become routine. Once a week I called him and once a week he refused to answer. I always left the same message. Something along the lines of where are you, how are you…call me back. He never did and I was beginning to fear he never would.

I glanced over at Eve who was sitting in a nearby armchair, a book resting on her knees as she studied its words. She had pretended for so long that Train was fine and would be back any day now, but I knew she was beginning to realize who little truth there was in her hopes.

"He didn't answer." She spoke suddenly, pointing out the obvious.

"Nope," I sighed…again, before setting the phone down on the table. "I didn't really think he would."

"Where do you think he is?" She asked, never looking up from her book.

"Dunno," I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "Probably off collecting another bounty for some big criminal."

"I doubt it," She looked up at me with knowing eyes. "If Train was still an active sweeper than someone would have seen him recently. Plus, we checked the activity on his license and it said he hadn't renewed it."

"Right." I looked out the window at the gray sky, knowing she was right.

"He'll come home sooner or later," She added. "Like you said: He's like a stray cat…he'll find his way back eventually."

"It's been a while…" I said quietly, more to myself than to her.

"It's Train," She pointed out. "He does what he wants for as long as he wants. He'll be back."

She was so determined to believe that, but the more months that passed the harder I found it to agree. Train seemed to have vanished to a distant world we couldn't access, and I feared he would never come back.

"What have you found out about the Apostles of the Stars?" Eve asked, changing the subject suddenly.

"Not really," I replied as I retrieved a cigarette from my pocket and lit it. "It seems like the remaining members have hidden themselves as best as they can. I've tracked a few down to foreign countries, but ever since Creed's death their little world fell apart. Now there's no one to protect them from the authorities."

"You don't think they'll regroup, do you?" Eve asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"I don't see why they should," I replied as I took a long drag from my cigarette. "What would they fight for that they haven't already failed at? Without Creed, Doctor or the power of the Tao they're helpless."

"At least the Doctor is gone…" I watched her visibly shudder. "I think he manipulated Creed."

"I just wish Creed was still around," I replied, earning a disbelieved look from her. "Because then Train would still be around."


	6. Chapter 6 Innocence

Innocence

I heard Sven's words and felt nothing but disbelief.

"I just wish Creed was still around," He had said with a familiar sigh. "Because then Train would still be around."

The second half of his sentence made his words make sense. He missed Train with a pain I couldn't completely understand. Of course I missed Train, I had from the moment he had walked away, but Sven seemed to feel as if something were missing from himself.

"Sometimes I wonder if Train would have left with Creed," I confessed my thoughts. "They grew so close while he was held captive."

"They did," Sven nodded as he took another drag of his cigarette. "I was amazed to see Train protecting Creed at Eden."

"Do you think it was a form of Stockholm syndrome?" I asked, remembering it from one of my psychology books.

"No," Sven shook his head, seeming to be lost in thought. "Something happened between them while he was there."

I shut my book and lay it on the side table; turning to look out the window as well as rain began to patter against the glass.

"Where do you think he is?" I asked, imagining Train's face in my mind's eye.

"I wish I knew, Eve," Sven sighed again before crushing his cigarette into the nearby ashtray. "I wish I knew…"

I watched him wander into the kitchen, his mind elsewhere. Train's absence had created a hole in our home that couldn't be filled without his return. Everything seemed slightly off without him, especially our sweeper missions.

I glanced over at the couch Train had often taken naps on and smiled as I remembered the time Sven had poured a glass of ice water down his pants to wake him up.

I felt an emotion I was vaguely familiar with. Sadness.

There were few times in my short life I had dealt with emotions like this, but lately I had been sifting through the different kinds of sadness that now existed in my heart.

I missed Train. Terribly. He was my rival, and yes, at times he could be downright annoying, but he was Train. He was like a big brother to me. He had always protected me no matter how badly I had treated him and I knew he had loved me in the same way I loved him. We were like siblings that had taken what felt like a lifetime to meet.

I stared out the window again and felt one of the many kinds of sadness I was now somewhat familiar with. Longing. It was the kind of longing that physically hurt. The kind that made it almost unbearable to wait for what you wanted to happen.

I wanted Train to walk through the door. I wanted him to laugh and joke about the most serious of situations as he always did. I wanted him to call me Lil' Princess. I wanted him to spend all our money on food and milk, but most of all…I wanted him to once again by truly and equivocally happy.

* * *

The preliminary vignettes are all done, yay! If you're confused as to who was who the first was Train, then Sven and this was Eve. I just wanted to everyone to be on the same page as the characters emotionally. This way if they have a sudden outburst, etc. you'll know where they're coming from.

I think the next couple of chapters may focus on the views of what's left of Chronos and the Apostles of the Stars, but I'm not entirely sure. It'll all depend on what I'm thinking when I sit down to write them. Eventually you'll need to know what's happening with them, but it may just be one chapter on the both of them since I don't know how much I'll really have to write.

I'm excited about something, though! I recently bought the last book in the Black Cat manga series (it just finished here in the US) and a note in the back by Kentaro Yabuki (the author) said that we should consider what's been released as "part 1" and that there will hopefully be a "part 2". I also read that he's currently working on a Black Cat storyline he wants to publish, so that makes me really, really excited!!! Hopefully if he released a part 2 it'll be translated into an anime, because I must confess, except for the crappy ending with Eden I like the anime better….shh…don't tell anyone lol. Well, it's not 3am and I need to head to bed. Thank you so much for all your patience and I promise to be better at updating!

Ciao!

Train X3

P.S. For those of you who don't know what Stockholm syndrome is (Eve mentioned it): A syndrome where an abductees shows signs of loyalty to their kidnapped (usually caused by psychological trauma caused by kidnapper)


	7. Chapter 7 Good & Evil

Good & Evil

A woman stood in the center of a circular room, her slight frame rigid with a mix of emotions. Around her stood three others. The only three that now remained.

She stared up at a large blank screen that hung high above them from the vaulted ceiling. Once they had come here for guidance-for solace, but now they came here with heavy hearts.

It had all been destroyed so quickly right before their eyes. They had lost so many and had gained so little. Of the thirteen they once possessed they now held four. Four…it was painful for her to think about.

"Sephiria…" One of the figures behind her broke the heavy silence. "We should continue…as we always did."

"I know." She bowed her head and closed her eyes, her heart feeling empty.

She knew he was right, but somewhere deep inside her she found it hard to accept. They would move on as Chronos always had, but they would move on broken and battered, not proud and courageous as they once had.

"We know of their whereabouts," Another spoke up from behind. "We should hunt them down and eliminate them, lest they decide to regroup."

"They won't regroup," The third spoke, his voice calm and light. "Without a leader they have no one to turn to. What would they do?"

"Regardless," The second voice cut in gruffly. "It would be safer to know they had met their ends. It's time we take control once again."

"But Xiao Li is right," The first of the voices broke in. "Who would lead them? Surely none of the remaining members has what it takes."

"None of that matters," The rough voice snapped irritably. "What matters is that the Apostles of the Stars are stopped once and for all. We weren't able to defeat them entirely at Eden, but we could now…while they're _weak_."

"We will stop them," Sephiria spoke suddenly, putting the argument to a halt. "We will find them-hunt them down if we have to, and stop them. They will not be allowed to get away with what they have done to our fellow Numbers."

"Revenge drives nothing but the darkness in our hearts," Xiao Li pointed out enigmatically. "We should think with Chronos in mind, not our own agendas."

"I think with Chronos in the forefront of my mind at all times," Sephiria almost snapped as she whipped around, her dark eyes falling on Xiao Li's calm face. "I think of our fellow Numbers who fell in battle to the most despicable excuses for humans I have ever encountered. I think of how brutally they were murdered. Perhaps you should think of avenging their deaths not as revenge but as a noble closure on their memories."

Xiao Li had nothing to say to this, his expression never changing as he turned his eyes to the two that stood beside him.

"Are you not with me?" Sephiria asked, take the three of them in now.

"We are always with you," Anubis bowed his great head, Naizer following suit. "Yet Xiao Li is right. Let revenge not drive our mission, but the will to lay our fellow Number's memories at rest."

Sephiria seemed satisfied with this answer, a thoughtful expression flashing across her face before she became her stoic self again.

"We don't know where all of the remaining six members are located," She began, a bit of her old self resurfacing. "But once we find one of them it won't be hard to find the rest."

"Didn't a few of them resign from the group before the whole Eden affair happened?" Naizer pointed out.

"True," Sephiria nodded, cradling her chin between her thumb and forefinger. "However, innocent of the event or not they did once belong to the group, making them guilty in Chronos' eyes."

"The list is as follows then," Xiao Li began, their faces etched in his mind from the attack he had once led on Creed's island hideout. "Charden Flamberg, Kyouko Kirisaki, Deek Slasky, Eathes, Leon Elliot and Echidna Parass."

"Kyouko Kirisaki and Charden Flamberg are the only members we have been able to track down," Anubis said, sounding slightly ashamed. "But I believe Charden knows the whereabouts of both Eathes and Leon Elliot."

"We move out at the dawn," Sephiria said, turning her back on them once again. "Prepare yourselves tonight, tomorrow we rise as Chronos once again."

* * *

Charden stood at the window, his hand pressed against the cold glass as he stared out at the dismal sky. It would rain soon. Days like this made it hard for him to concentrate.

He glanced behind him to see Kyouko sitting comfortable on the couch, her fingers jamming the buttons of a video game controller. It was so easy for her to forget the past they both shared, one Charden often tried to forget.

If his source was correct the Apostles of the Stars were now completely disbanded, having been defeated by both Chronos and the Black Cat. However, one bit of news had come as a surprise to him…

Creed was dead. How it had happened was unknown to him, but the fact that their once leader now lay buried somewhere came as a surprising blow to him. Part of him was relieved to know that now he and Kyouko were safe-no one would be coming after them, but the other part of him felt a pang of sadness.

Creed had been a great leader once, and it was depressing to think that somehow the one man he had truly loved had most likely been his downfall.

* * *

Echidna Parass had once been the talk of Hollywood. Her stunning face had been the talk of town and had attracted both the right and wrong kinds of company.

However, what had attracted Creed to her still left her baffled. The man had been far too confusing for her to completely understand, but she had known one thing: she had loved him.

Knowing he was dead now left her with an empty feeling. After the entire affair that was Eden, Echidna had escaped and gone into hiding. She knew the authorities were still on the lookout for the wanted members of the disbanded Apostles of the Stars, and she was now considered their leader.

It seemed funny to her that she, of all people, was considered the leader of a group she had only been with to be close to one man. Yet the headlines of the newspapers said it was so…it was laughable.

The ex-Apostles now hid scattered around the world. Their whereabouts were both known and unknown to her and she didn't mind if it stayed that way. Even the whereabouts of the infamous Black Cat was unknown to her.

She had heard that he'd left his friends and had vanished altogether. Eden had left him scarred emotionally and he had become normal like the rest of them, wracked with guilt. It mattered little to her, in fact she couldn't help but feeling happy ever so slightly.

In her opinion he deserved it.

Yet part of her found her heart yearning for the days she had spent with the Apostles. She yearned to be in Creed's presence again. The days before Creed had kidnapped Train had been the best, but once that man had been brought to their home everything had fallen apart piece by piece.

She crossed the main room of her lavish apartment and stood at the window, her heart sinking slightly at the sight of the rainy scenery. It matched her emotional state as if it were mocking her.

If only Creed hadn't died…if only he were still with her. Then maybe they could relive the glory days once more, but for now she would have to hide out in this forsaken city under a false name and false pretences. She hated this life and somehow she swore she'd earn her old one back again.

* * *

Okay, so there's Chronos and what I felt like writing of the ex-Apostles of the Stars. Basically everyone's depressed and mopey…sorry for that lol, but it makes sense since they've all gone through a life changing ordeal that left everyone with the short end of the stick.

Don't worry, I don't plan to keep the story with this mood the entire time. For now I'm setting up all the characters, but from here on out I can get going with the real storyline. I'm still a little lost as to what that will be…lol, but to tell the truth I had no idea where I was going with "A War I Did Not Start & Could Not End" and it worked out lol. So we'll see…

I've really been inspired to write in this story lately so hopefully I'll have an update ready for you guys ASAP. I've been listening to a lot of Yuki Kajiura (I LOVE HER) and it's been helping.

For those of you who weren't familiar with a couple of the Apostles names I wanted to clarify them. I figure you all know who Charden, Kyouko, Leon and Echidna are but you might not be familiar with Eathes or Deek. They're both Apostles from the manga series I felt like bringing into the story, so if you want to figure out who they are just search them in Wikipedia.

I also realized there are monster amounts of spelling errors in the last chapter…it was scary…so I'm going to go edit those lol.

Ciao!

Ash X3


	8. Chapter 8 A Cat's Agenda

A Cat's Agenda

I sat with my back against a column that held up the roof of a nearby building. I swung my legs absentmindedly as I watched the crowd move mindlessly below, it was nice to be apart of the word yet disconnected.

I took a bite of the apple I held in my hand, my stomach growling angrily as it yearned for something a little more filling. At the moment I didn't care. I had become used to living on little, and I planned to keep it that way.

It had been a long time since I'd been a registered Sweeper. I hadn't caught a criminal in over a year and therefore I hadn't turned them in for a reward of any kind. All in all I was living on what was left of the money Chronos had placed in a secret account for me. I had known it existed for quite some time now, but until recently I hadn't known how to access it. It wasn't much, but for now it worked.

My cell phone buzzed to life in my pocket and I knew who it was before I looked at the screen. Sven's regular calls…part of me wished he would stop while the other was grateful that he still cared.

I squinted up as the sun beat down on the small market below and the ocean waves crashed against the distant shore. This city was beautiful, it was obvious, but it lacked something.

I sighed as I took the last bite from my apple and let it roll from my fingers to the sidewalk ten or fifteen feet below. I had discovered this place when I had first moved in to my new apartment. The building was neighbors with the one I now lived in and it was easily accessed from the roof.

My mind wandered to the memories I had of the times I had spent on a roof with Saya. It had been so simple back then, well…sort of. Creed had been different, he had been wrong, but something in him had changed and I had learned I couldn't live without it.

"This is stupid." I muttered to myself as I pulled my legs up and hugged my knees. "Why do you always have to be in my head?"

I gazed out at the sparkling sea that provided the livelihood for the city. I could see the small dots of ships as they sailed outward and far off in the distance stood a lone island.

I had escaped here in a panicked rush. I had left Sven and Eve behind along with everything else I knew so I could escape the familiar…so I could escape the memories. Everywhere I looked I was reminded of Creed and it hurt too much to know those memories were all I had now.

I watched as the waves of the sea rolled over one another, sending spray into the air as birds dove down to the surface then back into the air again. I sighed…again.

I watched as a white bird soared along the surface of the water, its wings skimming the small waves before it flew high above them. I watched as it moved from air current to air current, something about its movements captivating, but something far beyond it caught my attention even more.

Far in the distance, almost too far to be discernable, was a shape that was fast approaching. I squinted and tried to focus but it was too far to see detail. The shape came closer, growing in size until I knew it was much bigger than any bird.

I leaned back and let my legs drop as I realized what it was. It was a helicopter, and while that shouldn't have meant anything to me something in my mind was on alert. The shape of its body and the rhythm of its blades were all too familiar with me…

"Chronos." I whispered as I watched it approach.

I stood quickly and shielded my eyes from the sun, watching as its rays glinted off the black shell of the machine. Why were they here? More importantly, who were they after?

I knew Chronos better than to think they'd travel anywhere without an underlying agenda. Perhaps they were here to recruit a new Number, or, more likely, they were here to take someone out.

I slid along the pillar and hipped up onto the roof before making my way back onto the terrace that topped my apartment building. I craned my head back to see the helicopter passing over a nearby building, the doors shut and hiding whoever was inside.

One of the many good things about this city was the closeness of the buildings. I ran along each one, jumping from edge to edge as I followed the whirring sound of the helicopters blades.

I moved along the turrets and towers with the grace I had been given by Chronos itself. It was ingrained in me, but it was something I hadn't been utilizing much lately.

I slid down the slope of a peaked roof and jumped to the next as the helicopter began to descend towards a roof over a hundred feet away from me. I moved quickly, ducking from arch to arch and launching myself over the narrow gaps between each roof.

I skid to a halt and pressed my back against a wide chimney that rose from the roof I now stood on. I peered around the brick as the helicopter came to a graceful landing, its blades slowly revolving to a stop.

I quickly pulled back as the co-pilot exited the machine and slid the side door open, revealing the passengers inside.

I took in a deep breath as I listened to their calm voices, feeling for the first time in years like my old self.

"This is the building, correct?" A familiar feminine voice inquired as I heard their feet crunch on the broken tiles.

"Correct." Another familiar voice replied, his tone gruff and almost inhuman.

"The two of you will remain on the rooftops," The woman ordered to two others who hadn't spoken yet. "Spread out and look for anyone who may have followed us here. While the Apostles are separated it does not mean they have dropped their beliefs and ill will towards us."

"Yes, ma'am," Two male voices replied, instantly recognizable to me.

"Very well," She breathed. "Anubis, you're with me. It shouldn't take more than the two of us to dispose of them."

I listened to their footsteps as they moved away. There was the sound of a door opened and closing quietly and then silence greeted my ears.

I listened carefully for something…for anything, but nothing came. She had specifically ordered two of them to stay behind and search the rooftops. That told me I had little time to figure out who they were and their locations.

I took in a silent breath, thinking hard, before letting out a quiet sigh.

My instincts kicked in as I heard something swing through the air before the chimney exploded behind me.

I kicked off the roof and rolled forward along its rough surface before landing in a crouched position. I swung my torso around, my legs following suit as I yanked Hades from its holster and pointed it upwards into a face that was all too familiar.

His expression was confused at first as he stared down at me, his weapons glinting in the sun as he held them at the ready.

We studied each other for a moment, our eyes locked on as we breathed hard. I wasn't sure what was going through his head-I had to be ready for anything. I had no idea what Chronos' opinion of me was at the moment.

My answer came in the form of the laugh that escaped his smiling lips. He looked at me with disbelief before letting out another short laugh again.

"Well, well," Another familiar figure said as he stepped up behind my attacker. "If it isn't the infamous Number XIII, or should I said the Black Cat?"

I eyed them both, not entirely sure how to respond. It seemed they weren't worried about me, but I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous around them.

"I didn't expect it to be you," Naizer said as he lowered his weapons and straightened. "I'm sorry I attacked you."

"But really," Xiao Lee smirked. "What are you doing following us?"

"I'm sorry to say," I said as I re-holstered Hades and stood. "But I still don't entirely trust Chronos."

"I suppose not." Xiao Lee closed his eyes and smiled…I had never liked that guy. "However, we are on a mission and therefore it's against our laws that you be here."

"Chronos doesn't make the law." I reminded him, bristling slightly.

"We do when no one is looking." He replied.

"You're sound like a common criminal," I scoffed. "I thought Chronos stood for order…for peace."

"We do, of course," Xiao Lee replied in usual calm demeanor. "But before that order can happen there are a few…bugs that must be exterminated."

I eyed him cautiously as he spoke. Something about him had changed since I had seen him last. He still had that calm and self impressed air about him, but now something darker had been added to the mix.

Naizer on the other hand seemed exactly the same. He stood like a living wall next to Xiao Lee, his expression hard to read. His initial reaction to my appearance hadn't been all that unfamiliar, though it was rare to see the man smile.

"And who might these "bugs" be?" I asked cautiously, on the defense.

"That's none of your business, Train Heartnet," He almost scoffed. "So, as I was saying, it's time you left us to what we do best."

"Right," I laughed sarcastically. "As if you really believed I would."

* * *

Okay, okay, so I know that wasn't the most exciting chapter in the world but I wanted to post something since I've been a bit absent. I've sort of hit a wall with the storyline, so I need some time to think. I think I might go re-watch the series or re-read the manga to get some inspiration.

There will be a couple of familiar characters in the next chapter that Train will encounter besides Chronos, so hopefully you'll like that. Eventually other characters will come into the mix and interact with Train, so it won't be so split up like it is now. I just want to make sure everyone's agenda is known before the story really gets going. So, basically we've seen Train and Chronos meet and it'll go from there with encounters, allegiances, enemies, etc.

Ciao!

Train X3


	9. Chapter 9 Question

Hey everyone! I know it's been an unforgivably long time since I've uploaded anything and I really do apologize for that. Lately I've seen some activity on my first Black Cat story and it made me consider writing again. So I have one question, would anyone be interested in reading the sequel (the one you're currently looking at) if I started writing again? If enough people say yes then I think I just might get back into the swing of things, so let me know!

Thanks!

Train X3


	10. Chapter 10 A Cat's Decision

Hi everyone! I know I've been gone an unforgivably long time, but recently I've been inspired to write again. I realized I'd left this story of mine completely unfinished, so here I am finishing it. I hope you'll forgive me for abandoning you, it was never my intention to do that. I've had a lot of loyal readers over during the time I wrote this stories prequel and I hope you'll return to support me again because I miss every single one of you! Anyway, enough of me. Here's the next chapter!

…...

A Cat's Decision

I whipped Hades out, swinging it up in their faces. I slid my right leg back, steadying myself for the fight that I knew was about to come.

"Please, Black Cat," Xiao Lee clamly placed his hand on Hades muzzle and lowered it slightly. "We don't wish to fight you. We have business here, I'm simply asking that you leave us to it."

"Not until I know what you're up to." I growled back, flicking his hand off my gun and re-aiming it directly at him.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with," He replied, the friendliness leaving his voice. "This is a Chronos affair."

That's when I heard the scream coming from somewhere below.

I lunged forward, ducking beneath them and dashing towards the door Sephiria and Anubis had gone through. The scream came again, but this time it was filled with much more fear.

I flew down the stairs, taking them several at a time until I had wound my way to the nearest floor. I slammed the door open and stepped out into a narrow hallway, Hades aimed ahead of me as I took in my surroundings.

I moved forward, peering through doorways and around corners before stopping and listening.

The same scream ripped through the air from ahead of me, sending me into a run. I rushed to the nearest door and listened, hearing the sounds of a struggle coming from beyond it. I heard the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs I had just taken, knowing that Xiao Li and Naizer were coming after me.

I reeled back and slammed the flat of my foot against the door just to the left of the handle. The door shook in it's frame but wouldn't budge, the sounds of struggle escalating beyond it. I reeled again before slamming my foot even harder, forcing the door from its hinges and sending it flying to the floor inside the room.

Without a second thought I dashed in, Hades raised and my eyes darting around as I took in my surroundings.

Sephiria stood several feet away, her sword drawn held steadily in front of her as she gazed ahead with wide eyes. Anubis was lying at her feet with a nasty burn bubbling on his side. Beyond them stood a familiar pair and it was then that I realized where the scream had come from.

Charden Flamberg and Kyōko Kirisaki. Two ex-Apostles of the Stars who had changed sides before things had really gotten bad. Before I had been kidnapped and held at their fortress.

I glanced around, taking in the blood that splattered the walls and ran to the floor. Charden had obviously been using the power of the Thao; blood being his forte.

Sephiria turned her head and looked at me with dark eyes, her swords aim never wavering. The look in her eye would've scared me if I hadn't known her. It was a mixture of confusion and severe anger. For a moment what looked like disappointment flickered across her face before she turned back to Kyōko and Charden.

"What are you doing here, Black Cat?" She asked, her eyes trained ahead of her as she spoke.

"Stopping you from doing anything stupid." I responded, my fingers twitched around Hades from where it hung at my side.

"I'm merely carrying out what should have been done years ago." She replied calmly.

"By doing what?" I scoffed. "By killing innocent people?"

"Innocent?" She yelled, turning to look at me with nothing but anger in her eyes. "You believe these murderers are innocent?"

"They aren't murderers, Sephiria," I said calmly, my fingers tightening around Hades. "They're innocent."

"They served under Creed Diskenth," She shot back. "And I plan to wipe out every last trace of his wretched Apostles before they can regroup."

The sound of Creeds name sent a sharp pain though me, tightening my chest and throat. I looked away from Sephiria to Kyōko and Charden. Kyōko's skin was covered in speckles of blood, tiny burns pin-pricking her arms and face where the acidic liquid had come in contact. Charden was calm as usual, though he had lost his signature top hat and sunglasses somewhere along the way.

"They're not going to regroup," I said quietly, still feeling the pain of Creeds name. "I don't think they want anything to do with each other anymore."

"You don't know that," Sephiria growled. "And I'm not going to risk it. I won't let Eden happen all over again."

She steadied her sword and glared at Kyōko and Charden, who both recoiled slightly.

"Don't." I said as I pulled Hades up swiftly and aimed it at her head.

"What are you going to do, Black Cat?" She asked, her voice velvety. "Shoot me?"

"If I have to," I replied. "What happened to Chronos? What happened to believing in protecting the innocent?"

"In protecting the innocent from the wicked," She corrected me. "And these two are wicked."

"Why?" I shot back. "Because they followed someone once who had the wrong ideals? They left Creed before things really got bad, they didn't agree with his beliefs and they left. Isn't that enough to redeem them?"

"Once a sinner always a sinner." Sephiria said quietly and with that she attacked.

She raised her sword high above before lunging at Charden, the sharp blade glinting in the light as it swung downward towards his neck.

He thrust his hand out in front of him and blood sprang from his cut palm, forming into the shape of a grim reaper. The reapers scythe swung upward, deflecting Sephiria's attack. She jumped backwards, twisting her grip on her sword as she pulled it backwards before thrusting it forward, directly towards Charden's stomach.

He swung his arm, the blood-reaper coming to his defense again, but it only seemed to push Sephiria to work harder, her concentration never wavering. She swung again and again and his reaper continued to block her blows, but with each blow Charden seemed to be weakening. I could see it in his face.

Sephiria swung one more time, the blade biting deep into the reaper before it exploded in a rain of blood that bathed the room. Charden faltered and fell backwards, hitting the ground hard as he swung his hand in defense from any further blows.

Sephiria stood over him, her sword at the ready as she glared down at him. Charden looked from her to Kyōko before his eyes fell on me for the slightest second, and I understood. If he fell he was trusting me to protect her, but I wasn't planning on letting anything happen to him.

"I will send you back to Hell, Charden Flamberg." Sephiria said calmly as she lowered her sword, its tip resting against Charden's throat.

With a single movement she swing it to the right before swinging it back, intent on slicing his throat open. I dashed forward, throwing myself into a roll before landing in front of Charden in a crouch. I whipped Hades up just in time for Sephiria's sword to slam into it, the sheer force of her swing making my arm shake from the effort of holding it at bay.

"Black Cat..." She said quietly, her eyes falling on me as I watched her over our crossed weapons. "Why do you insist on interfering?"

"Because I refuse to let Chronos' old ways die," I replied just as quietly. "Because I still believe in protecting the innocent."

I shoved forward, sending her blade back towards her before standing and aiming my gun at her head.

"I won't let you kill them," I stated as she continued to watch me. "They don't deserve to die."


	11. Chapter 11 A Cat's Curiosity

A Cat's Curiosity

"Death is not something we choose," Sephiria said quietly, her hands twisting around the hilt of her sword. "It is something that we bring upon ourselves through our action and thoughts. It comes in the tides of our decisions."

That was when I felt the heat rising behind me, crawling across my skin and rippling in the air.

I turned and looked over my shoulder to see Charden standing still, his hands spread wide where blood was bubbling out of the cuts as if it were boiling. Steam rose from it and within that steam I could see pinpricks of blood rising in the air towards the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" I turned to face him, taking a step back at the same time.

Charden didn't respond, he only seemed to concentrate harder as the steam thickened as did the pinpricks of blood.

I backed towards Sephiria until I felt my shoulder bump into hers. The room was sweltering and what had once been pinpricks of blood rising in the air had now turned into small, marble-sized spheres.

"Charden, please stop!" Kyōko's voice rang out from where she sat against the wall, her eyes wide as she focused on the rising blood.

I watched as the spheres of blood rose upward, high above our heads, until they collided with the ceiling. There was a sizzling sound as they hit the ceiling and were replaced by burnt holes. Tiny droplets fell from the ceiling, hitting the ground and filling the room with the smell of burnt carpet.

"Charden, stop!" Kyōko cried again as a droplet hit her arm, leaving behind a red welt.

"My blood is like acid," Charden spoke suddenly, a strange grimace on his face as his powers increased and more and more blood rose to the ceiling until it was coated red. "But only when I feel as much hatred as I do for Chronos. It is only beaten by the hated I feel for Creed and his Apostles of the Stars."

"Charden, don't do this," I cautioned him. "You'll kill yourself."

"If it means I'm able to eliminate the head of Chronos then that is fine," Charden responded, his voice labored from his efforts. "Cut off the head and the body will scatter if not die."

I took one last look at his determined expression before diving forward, ducking under his outstretched arm and reaching for Kyōko. With a fearful look she stood and reached out for my hand, wrapping her fingers tightly around it. I pulled her against me before looking back the way I had come.

Sephiria backed out of the room, her sword sheathed and her eyes trained on Charden. I looked for other exits, wanting to escape without falling right into Chronos' waiting arms. My eyes locked on the one window in the room, it's glass covered in splatters of acidic blood.

"C'mon," I said to Kyōko, grabbing her tightly by the wrist before spinning towards the window, dragging her behind me.

We dashed across the room, past Charden and his blood drenched hands. I winced as the tiny droplets of blood burned my skin, sizzling through my clothes. I raced forward and fumbled with the latch on the window.

"Why the hell won't it open?" I snarled as I rammed my hand against the latch.

"It's-it's nailed shut." Kyōko whimpered from behind me, her voice quiet.

"Fine," I growled. "Step back."

I wound my arm back before slamming my elbow into the glass and shattering it. I used Hades to break any remaining shards away from the frame before turning and grabbing Kyōko by the wrist, yanking her forward.

The room rumbled beneath our feet, the shards of glass tinkling as they skittered across the floor. I faltered for a second, looking up to see Chardens hands raised above his head. The blood was spouting out now, slamming into the ceiling and really raining down. A hole was forming in the ceiling where the blood hit it, drilling its way upward through the building. Right where Chronos would be standing.

" Kyōko, go!" I yelled, tuning back to her and shoving her towards the window.

She stumbled forward before gripping the window sill and hoisting herself up, disappearing through the opening. I turned back to look at Charden one last time, guilt wracking me as I knew he was about to destroy himself.

"Charden, don't do this!" I pleaded one more time. "You don't have to kill yourself to prove your point!"

He looked at me with a sad smile, his head bent forward.

"Of all people you should understand, Black Cat," His eyes filled with sadness. "Chronos won't stop until Kyōko and I are dead. There's no other way to escape."

"But you won't escape this," I motioned to the room around us, the blood raining down heavier than before. "You're going to kill yourself whether it's because this building collapses on you or you drain every bit of blood you have from your body."

"I'm not interested in saving myself, Black Cat." He responded, finally looking away.

"You're doing this to save Kyōko..." I realized.

"We have to protect the innocent, right?" He smiled one more time.

"Right..." I muttered.

"Now go, Black Cat. I wouldn't want you to go down with me." He replied before turning his back to me.

With one last look at him I turned to the window and pulled myself up onto the sill before jumping down to a balcony just beneath where Kyōko waited. I grabbed her and pulled her against me before vaulting over the railing and swinging around until I could grab hold of the fire escape that was build into it.

"Hold on." I called to Kyōko who quickly wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pressed her knees into my hips.

I climbed upward quickly, her extra weight putting a strain on my hands but not enough to slow me down. I could hear the building creaking and groaning as Charden continued to weaken it. Eventually the blood would break through the roof and hit Chronos, like a vat of concentrated acid. I had to warn them, Chronos or not.

I climbed another several feet before reaching a landing right before the top of the building. I pulled us up and gave her time to slide off my back before jumping up, gripping the edge of the roof with my fingers and pulling myself up so that I crouched right above Kyōko.

"Don't leave me, Black Cat!" She called from below. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry," I looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be right back."

I turned and stood, looking across the roof to see Chronos standing beneath the blades of their helicopter as she waved for the rest to gather. I could see Xiao Lee and Anubis standing in front of the door, obviously waiting for Sephiria to appear.

I dashed across the roof, feeling the vibrations from Charden's blood as I did so.

"You have to get out of here!" I yelled, waving my arm.

"Black Cat," Xiao Lee sighed, giving me a dissaproving look. "I told you not to interfere."

"Fuck interfering," I yelled. "You have to get off this roof right now. The whole buildings about to come down!"

"What are you talking about?" Naizer asked, stepping back out of the helicopter and looking down at me.

"Charden's using his blood power to bring the building down," I yelled over the sound of the spinning helicopter blades. "When that blood makes it through the building and gets up here it's going to deep fry anyone who's still standing on this roof."

"Interesting as that is, Black Cat, we have to wait for our leader." Xiao Lee responded, crossing his arms.

I turned back to the door we'd originally gone through, wondering how Sephiria hadn't made it back yet. What was she doing?

The roof gave a violent shudder as a large crack fissured through the center of it. I glanced back the way I had come, worrying for Kyōko's safety. Where was Sephiria? Chronos had to get off this roof and if she was still inside they weren't going anywhere.

With another groan the roof shifted beneath our feet, a cloud of dust rising in the air making the sunlight murky as if clouds had just moved in. Chronos shifted uneasily, glancing from the helicopter to the door.

"Xiao Lee," Naizer turned to him, his look grave. "We have to get the rest of the Chronos members to safety. We cannot sacrifice them for one."

"Do as you please," Xiao Lee glared at him. "Get the rest of them on the helicopter, leave if you have to. I'm going to retrieve our leader."

"I'll go with you." I gave him a reassuring look before turning and running towards the door.

"I don't need your help, Black Cat." Xiao Lee yelled after me.

"Well, it's too late for that." I yelled over my shoulder as I jumped over a crack in the roof and slid down a large portion of it, catching myself on the door frame.

I heard the sound of the helicopter blades spinning and turned back to see Chronos lifting several feet off the roof. Blood had begun to seep through the cracks of the roof, spurting up like geysers and melting small holes in the body of the helicopter.

Xiao Lee slid down next to me, using my shoulder to catch himself before launching into the dark stairwell beyond. I rushed after him, feeling the building shake beneath my feet as I pulled Hades from its holster, ready for anything.

I skid to a halt, almost slamming into Xiao Lee's back. He knelt down in front of me and I looked over him to see Sephiria lying on the ground, a large portion of the wall pinning her leg to the ground.

"Get out of here!" She yelled back to us as she struggled to pull her leg free. "Go back and get the rest of Chronos out of here."

"The rest of the members are safe," Xiao Lee said as he examined the rock that held her down. "We're here to save you."

"Why am I not surprised," She said and I looked down to see she was looking at me. "The Black Cat risks his own life for mine. Will you ever learn to take care of yourself?"

"Not anytime soon." I shook my head with the hint of a smile.

Xiao Li stood and slid his mantle from his arms, whipping it downward and cutting the large slab of rock in half. I ran around him and with his help pulled one half of the slab away until she pulled her leg free. We let go, letting the rock fall into a cloud of dust.

Xiao Lee knelt down, looping his arm under Sephiria's before standing and pulling her with him. He gave me a look that told me to follow before they moved up the stairs. I looked up as blood began to run down the walls, raining down on us. I threw my arm up to protect my face, the blood burning and as I did I heard the building give a loud groan.

I looked up to see Sephiria and Xiao Lee pass through the doorway above. I dashed forward just as a slab of the ceiling slamming into the ground where I had been standing. I pushed forward as the walls on either side of me cracked and began to crumble, parts of the ceiling raining down on me as blood made the stairs slick.

The light from the doorway grew brighter as I climbed higher, but so did the groan and shaking of the building. My foot slipped in a puddle of blood and I fell, catching myself hard on the step ahead of me. The palms of my hands burned in the blood and I quickly recoiled, kneeling as the stairwell gave a sudden lurch and the ceiling above me came crashing down, sending me into darkness.


End file.
